The love story
by bapinto
Summary: I m not very good with summaries but please just give it a shot. It s a Rivergron story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Naya was living the American dream she was famous, rich, she is one of the stars of the most successful show on television and has many fans all over the world. But Naya´s life isn´t all fairytale she has a boyfriend that she doesn´t love or like in that way, but that´s not all Naya is in love with a girl and that girl is a blonde and beautiful one and that girl is Dianna Agron her best friend.

Naya started liking Dianna on the beginning of the second season and you know what she was also living a lie she told Dianna that she had feelings for Heather Morris because she didn´t want Dianna to find out she liked her.

Naya was said but she knew she had to conquer her girl and she was willing to do anything to win her heart, but there was a problem she didn´t know how, she could start showing her feelings for Dianna or she doesn't know she just wants her girl.

And that´s why I ´m going to tell you this love story.

**Hope you have enjoyed and I'm sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naya was walking by the studio when she felt a presence beside her, she look to the side and saw her boyfriend Matthew on her side.

"Hey beautiful"- he said kissing her. "Hey, I thought you didn´t work today?" – she said surprised to see him there.

"Well Ryan said he had an important announcement to make so I had to come"-he shrugged his shoulder. "I didn´t know that"- she said.

"Don´t worry you are going to know, because is going to tell everybody at the same time"-he said taking her hand but she quickly pulled away. "I have to go shooting see you later" – she said kissing his cheek.

Naya arrived to the studio and was greeted by a smiling Dianna. "Hey D I missed you so much"-she said hugging her tightly."Hey Nay I missed you too".

They stay like this for a moment until they heard their names being called. They looked up to the side and saw Ryan and everybody reunited in the choir room. They walked in their direction and sat to hear what Ryan had to say.

"Okay, now that we are all here I have an announcement to make." –he said looking at us with a smile on his face. "Okay has you all know we are going to do a tour this year but we are also going to do like a reality show "- he said.

"What do you mean by like a reality show I don´t get it"- Lea said. "Basically all of you are going to have cameras behind you all day and then during the tour there is going to be a show on FOX that is going to show all that images but there is a thing the cameras are going to start filming and following you all next week." – he said. The cast just look at each other with a hard expression.

"Next week are you kidding me."-Mark said what everyone else was thinking.

"I know you guys weren´t expecting this but I can´t do anything about it this order comes from people above me so if you have any questions talk to me or your managers all of them know and let´s get back to work." –he said clapping his hands.

"What do you think about this, Di?"- Naya asked. "I really don´t I mean it will make the fans happy but I don´t know if I can handle having a camera following me 24/7".

"I agree with you but let´s not thing about it and have fun while we can"- Naya said as she and Dianna entered her trailer. "Do you have any scenes now Nay?"- Dianna asked and Naya shook her head.

"Hey Nay what´s going on between you and Matt is everything okay?"- Dianna asked she was a little worried about Naya she was dating Matt for some months but lately she´s been off around him she didn´t want his hugs or his affection.

"Yes, I mean no I don´t know I just don´t feel that comfortable being with him anymore like I did before I know it´s weird but his more like a friend to me than a boyfriend is more like my safety"-she said.

"Naya you are my best friend and you know I will support you no matter what you chose I just think you should tell him I mean if he really likes you than he will understand and not be a dick about it."- Dianna said.

"I don´t know is the person that gives me safety and with him I don´t think I´m going to be alone and you know that the person I want to be with doesn´t love me "- she whispered.

"So you prefer living in a lie, Naya I know that the person you love is with somebody else but you have to be happy and if you are not happy with Matt than end it and go find somebody you love don´t stuck yourself on somebody that you don´t love or doesn´t love you. Go on dates meet new people just be happy Nay that´s my advice"- she said looking at Naya.

"You are right like always I´m going to break up with Matt and move on with my life"-she said with a smile on her face.

Naya was trying to find Matt when she felt somebody hugging her from behind and she knew exactly who was and she also knew that person was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey Nay where have you been lately I haven´t seen you around and I miss my bestie?"- Heather said.

"I´ve been very busy Heath and I didn´t have time to text or call you sorry"- Naya said.

"It´s okay I understand but you have to promise me that you will come with me and Taylor on a double date with you and Matt"-she said with hopeful eyes.

"I don´t think that´s going to be possible to go on a double date but if you want to go out just the two of us or even with Taylor that´s fine but with Matt I don´t think that´s going to be possible, Heather"-she said hoping Heather would drop the subject so she could go find Matt.

"Oh, okay is everything cool with you and Matt?"-she said confused she thought Naya and Matt were well.

"Heather can we talk later I really have to get going?"-Nay said "Yeah, sure"- Heather said a little bit sad.

"Okay, thanks talk to you later"- she said hugging Heather really quickly and giving her a quick kiss on the check.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey, Matt I´ve bee-"- Naya cut herself of when she saw Matt fucking other girl. "Maaaatttt, what the fucking hell are you doing?"- She just wanted to hell at him how could he do this to her I mean she didn´t love him but she never cheated on him.

"Naya I can explain it doesn´t seem what it looks like"- he said picking up his pants and shirt.

"Matt don´t you fucking lie to me I saw what you were doing and you know what we are over don´t ever talk to me again"- she said angry.

"Why do you even care you never loved me I heard you with Dianna you just like me as a friend"- he said getting angry.

"You think you have the right to protest yes I don´t love you but I never cheated on you because I had respect for you something I don´t have now. Don´t you ever talk to me I don´t care about you anymore didn´t love you as the love of my life but I did loved you as my friend but now you got what you wanted I don´t love in any way in fact I hate you"- she said storming out of trailer with tear in her eyes looking for the person who would understand and leaving a shocked Matt behind.

When Naya finally got to her trailer she just sat herself on the couch and cried and cried until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in"- she said between sobs. "Hey Nay have you-"- Dianna stop speaking when she saw her best friend crying without stopping.

"Di, just hold me please"- Nay said. "Of course I will hold you as many times you need me"- she said sitting on the couch and taking her best friend on her arms and just trying to thing what could have happen to leave Naya on this state.

"Nay do you want me to drive you home we don´t have more work to do?" – Dianna asked and Naya just nodded.

When they got to Naya´s home Dianna put Naya on her bed and let her sleep. "Di, don´t go away please?"- She pleaded. "Don´t worry Nay I´m not going anywhere, I promise"- Dianna said kissing the top of Naya´s head.

After crying for the next hour Naya was just to tired and let herself fall asleep and Dianna follow her behind thinking what she could do to make her best friend happy.

**Hope you guys have liked the this second chapter and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thanks and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naya woke up the next morning with a felling that somebody was watching her. When she open her eyes she saw Dianna looking at her with a concerned smile on her face and in that moment she remember everything that happen the previous day, she remember the confrontation with Matt and she also remember telling to Dianna taker her home and telling her not to live and maybe that explains why she is in Dianna arms her safest place on the Planet.

"Good morning Nay, felling better?"- Dianna asked. "Yes, I´m feeling much better and thank you for staying with me I know you probably had plans or something"- Naya said but in her heart she was happy that Dianna had stayed.

"First point you don´t have to thank me you would the same thing to me and besides I'm your best friend. Second you are more important than all my plans and third why are you sad and crying and don´t tell it´s nothing because I know there is?"- Dianna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I´m not sad I´m upset, remember when we talk about Matt and me ending things with him?"- Naya asked. "Yes, I remember why did it go bad did he touch?"- Dianna asked felling her rage go up, she never liked Matt and if he touched Naya she would killing him.

"No, don´t worry he didn´t touch me. The thing his when I went to talk to him I found him fucking another girl and when I talk to him he said he had the conversation between you and me and that I only liked him as a friend and after that I just snap I told him not to talk to me again and that he was nothing to me anymore and then I don´t know I just started crying and the rest you already know."- Naya said while Dianna pulled her closed and kissed the top of her head.

"He´s a douche Naya you know why because even the dumbest person wouldn´t let you go even I wouldn´t. I mean your sweat and hot so he´s the one who loses not you."- Dianna said with a smile on her face while Naya buried her face on Dianna´s neck trying to hide her blush, she didn´t think it was possibly to fall more in love with this girl but she was wrong she could and she didn´t mind one bit.

"Okay now get up go take a shower, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen"- Dianna said getting up and starting to get dressed while she was getting dressed she turn a little around and notice Naya looking at her admiring her body and she just smiled, she liked Naya but Heather was in the way so she couldn´t do anything but when this little things happen she had hope that one day Naya would like her like she did.

After appreciating Dianna body Naya got up and went to take a shower while she was taking her shower she couldn´t stop thinking about Dianna body she was just mesmerize, she had to win Dianna heart, everything about her was just perfect and she had to show Dianna that she liked her and she already knew how I mean she was Naya fucking Rivera she was hot and irresistible.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After finishing showering Naya got dressed and went to the kitchen to starting putting her plan in action. When she got there she saw Dianna dancing around the kitchen while she was cooking their breakfast and she took this opportunity to slip her arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Naya stop that tickles"- Dianna said trying get out of Naya´s arms but she couldn´t Naya wasn´t letting her. After a while she just left herself relaxed into Naya´s arms and continued to cook their breakfast.

When she finished they both say around the table enjoying their breakfast and the comfortable silence they fall into. Dianna was thinking how much she miss Naya´s arms around her she felt so safe and loved around them.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They arrived to studio with smiles on their faces when they were approached by Matt.

"Hey Nay, can I talk to you"- Matt said looking directly at Naya with that Dianna just put herself in front of Naya to protect her in case Matt did something. Naya was about to answer when she saw what Dianna was doing and she just smiles.

"First don´t call me that, second I already told I don´t want to talk to you and last just get lost okay just leave me alone and for the record the only times I´m going to speak with you is when we are shooting scenes so don´t bother in trying to talk to me."- Naya said sick of hearing Matt.

Matt was about to take a step forward when Dianna grabbed him by his shirt and pressed him to the wall.

"Let´s get this straight if you ever try anything with Naya I´m going to aunt you and then I´m going to beat the crap out of you, do you understand or do I need to draw you a map."- Dianna said prepared to punch him in the face, nobody messes with Naya.

Naya loved this side of Dianna after years of being friends she learn that Dianna was the sweetest person in the world but she had also a protective part and that part Naya only seen it twice in all this years.

People say that Naya and Dianna are the opposite Naya is the badass one and Dianna is the cute one and all of this is true but Naya is also sweet and cute and well Dianna is also what she was being now the protective one but they only show it to the people they love and care about.

"Okay, I get what you are saying but I´m not giving up that quickly you can say you don´t want me but I know you do so I´m going to live you alone for now but I´m going to win you that you can believe."- He said leaving them alone again.

"I´m going to fucking kill him, if he thinks he can touch you with one finger is so wrong."- Dianna said trying to control her rage.

Naya walk to Dianna and put her arms around her trying to calm her down, she didn´t want Dianna to stay in a bad mood they were having so much fun and now Matt had to come ruin everything she was so pissed at him.

"Di, calm down don´t let him ruin our day, please."- Naya said holding Dianna more close to her.

After a while Naya realized that Dianna was starting to finally relax and start to walk to her trailer with her arms around Dianna. Naya got many weird looks from people but she didn´t even care she just wanted to take Dianna to a private place.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they finally made it into her trailer she sat on the couch and pulled Dianna to her lap still holding her close to her.

"So are you calm now?"- Naya asked putting her chin in Dianna´s shoulder.

"Yes, I am and thank you for keeping me calm I think I would punch him in the face if you weren´t there."- Dianna said trying to remain calm.

Just when Naya was about to answer somebody knocked on the door and scream "Guys the tv people are here and they want to start filming so meet them on the studio in 15 minutes."

"I totally forget about this thing now I have one more thing to worry about"- Naya said frustrated she wanted to put her plan in practice but with the filming crew behind her it was going to be more complicated.

"Yeah I know but I talk to Ryan and they are just going to follow us on set and parties so you still have the freedom and peace to do whatever you want at home."- Dianna said.

"At least that I mean imagine if they record us in our sleep that would be really creepy."- Naya said with a disgust face.

"Exactly it´s like you want to have sex or go to the bathroom and you have somebody following you it would be really weird"- Dianna said while Naya started to laugh.

"Come on let´s go before Ryan starts to get pissed at us." Dianna said laughing along with Naya.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They arrived on set hand in hand and took the back seats in the choir room and waited with the others for Ryan and the filming crew to arrive. While they were waiting Naya notice that Dianna was throwing dirty looks at Matt.

"Hey Di, are you okay over there, you now I´m more beautiful to look at right?"- Naya whispered with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, I am fine and yes you are the most beautiful person to look at I was just seeing if he stopped looking t you."-Dianna said with a little blush on her face.

"Ohhhh, thank you Di I also think I´m the most beautiful person here"- Naya said playfully while Dianna slapped her shoulder.

"I´m kidding actually I think you are the most beautiful I mean you are just mesmerizing, your eyes, your nose, your laugh, your lips you are just gorgeous."- Naya said getting closer to Dianna inches away from her lips, they were so lost in their moment and on each other that they didn´t even notice Matt coming in their direction.

"What the hell are you two doing?"- Matt asked screaming and everybody just look in their direction confused of what was happening.

None of them had seen the previous scene so they didn´t know the reason why Matt was screaming at Dianna and Naya. Naya was about to get up when she felt a arm pulling her down and the next thing she saw was Dianna in Matt´s face.

"Shut up, I´m sick of hearing you and just for the recorded you don´t have anything to do with us so why don´t you go hell to yourself or something, just leave us alone"- Dianna said, her anger was coming back again and this time she didn´t know if she could hold it.

"No, you shut up she´s my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want"- Matt said, he was really trying to push his luck.

"Mark I´m not your girlfriend we already had this conversation, you cheated on me and you also know I don´t love you, so you don´t have anything to do with my life anymore, got it"- Naya said putting her hand on Dianna´s shoulder trying to relax her.

"So what, are you going to start dating Dianna, are you going to become a lesbian Naya is it? You know what Naya you passed from being with an awesome person like me to be with a slut like her." Matt almost didn´t had time to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew he was on the floor with Naya on top of him punching him with everything she got and let me tell you something she has many strength.

"Don´t you ever call Di, a slut because if I remember you are the one who walks around fucking every hole you can find."- Naya said getting even more angry than before.

The boys were trying to hold her but they couldn´t she was too strong and agile for them. Ryan and the filming crew were already there but they weren´t filming anything because Ryan didn´t let them.

After a few seconds Dianna walks to them and puts her arms around Naya waist and starts to kiss her neck trying to calm her down. A couple minutes later Naya finally stopped punching Matt and she let herself fall into Dianna´s arms.

After talking to Ryan he agreed that she and Naya should go home because they weren´t going to do anything today on set there were no recordings just talking to the filming camera. Dianna went to Naya´s trailer to get her things so she could drive Naya home.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they got to the car Naya immediately fall asleep and Dianna couldn´t stop thinking about what happen, she and Naya almost kiss and then of course Matt had to ruin everything like always but that wasn´t the strange thing, the strange thing was that Naya was the one leaning to the kiss I mean of course Dianna wanted it but Naya liked Heather or did she.

Dianna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t even heard Naya waking up.

"What are you thinking, Di?"- Naya asked looking at Dianna, she has been observing Dianna a minutes now and she was completed sure that she and Dianna were going to talk about the kiss that never happen because of that stupid Matt but changing subject if the talk is going to happen than Naya doesn´t even need her plan anymore and she was a little sad for that I mean her plan was kind of awesome.

"I talk to you at your house okay, just sleep"- Dianna said looking at Naya.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**15 minutes later**

When they finally got to Naya´s house, Dianna helps Naya out of the car and into the house and sat her on the couch of the living room. They just sat there in an awkward silence until Dianna heard Naya whine.

"Wait here I´m going to get you some ice."- Dianna said a little worried about Naya´s hand.

After a couple minutes Dianna came back with some ice and put it in Naya´s left hand. "This looks bad Naya are you sure you don´t want to go to the hospital?"- Dianna asked concerned.

"No, Di my hand is fine, I promise."- Naya said, she didn´t want to worry Dianna and she also didn´t like hospitals.

"Let me at least call somebody to come check on your hand."- Dianna said, she just wanted to be sure that Naya was fine.

"Okay, Di if it makes you happy sure call him."- Naya said I mean who could resist to Dianna she was just so cute.

"Okay, thank you so much, and don´t get out have here we have to talk"- Dianna said grabbing her phone and kissing Naya in the cheek before disappearing into the hall.

After a few minutes Dianna walks into the living room again and sat on the couch facing Naya. "Okay, the doctor said he will come around 10:30 am since we don´t have to work tomorrow."- Dianna said, she and Naya were starting to get nervous because they both knew what was going to happen next.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys liked and I'm sorry if you wanted to see more I just want to keep the suspense.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**Tell me what's was your favorite part, line and character. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Past**

_After a few minutes Dianna walks into the living room again and sat on the couch facing Naya. "Okay, the doctor said he will come around 10:30 am since we don´t have to work tomorrow."- Dianna said, she and Naya were starting to get nervous because they both knew what was going to happen next._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Present**

"So, do you want to talk about what happen?"- Dianna asked looking at her hands.

"What part? The part where we almost kissed or the part of me punching Matt?"- Naya said, she knew that sooner or later they were going to talk about it so she just spilled it out.

"Both parts"- She wasn´t very interested in Matt´s part but she wanted to know why Naya did what she did and of course the kissing part she was definitely interested in knowing the reason why she lean into the kiss.

"Well let´s see, Matt called you a slut and that I don´t tolerate, just because we broke up doesn't mean he can go around and call people slut, specially the people that I love, and the other-" - Naya stopped talking and pulled herself closer to Dianna so she could look her at her right in the eyes, she has been waiting for this moment for years and she didn´t want to say the wrong things.

"I love you Di, ever since second season I've been in love with you, I mean you are just perfect, everything about you is just breathtaking, the way you smile, laugh, you are always in a good mood, the way you take the best out of everyone, you are just- ." Naya didn´t even had time to finish the sentence because the next thing she felt was Dianna´s lips on hers.

Their lips just moved in sink, Dianna put her arms around Naya´s neck while Naya put her hands on Dianna´s hips. After a couple seconds Naya felt Dianna´s tongue asking for entrance and she gladly accepted. They continued to kiss until they run out of air.

The two of them just looked intensely at each other while Naya pulled Dianna close to her until she was straddling her, and Dianna just brush some hair out of Naya´s beautiful face. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, until Dianna spoke again.

"What does this mean Naya, I mean I think that you already figured that I like you but what are we going to do from now on?"- Dianna asked.

"I think we should see how it goes, if we see that it doesn´t work out we stop but if we stay good than we will see what to do next."- Naya answered, she really wanted this thing to work, but she also knew that a relationship involved two people not one.

"Okay, I agree with that."- Dianna also wanted this thing to work out, but there were also a few things they should discuss, like the cameras filming them.

"What about the filming crew?"- Dianna asked.

"Well, let´s not hide it but hide it, I mean let´s show affection, hugs, kisses on the cheek, those stuffs, but let´s not show them that we like each other, let´s just act like we do on set and at our houses we can kiss and stuff. As for our friends we can tell them or just give them hints."- Naya said a little sleepy, she had a very emotional and exhausting day and her body was showing her that.

"Let´s go to sleep"- Dianna said, she notice that Naya looked exhausted and about to pass out. They got up and made their way to Naya´s room.

After changing into their pj´s Dianna laid herself on the bed and Naya putt her head on her chest listening to Dianna´s heart beat. They shared a few kisses and fall asleep with a smile on their faces and tangled together on each other arms.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naya woke up the next morning and notice that Dianna was still asleep so she carefully got out of Dianna´s arms and went down stairs to start doing breakfast for her and Dianna. While she was doing breakfast she started to think about the kiss and possibility of spending the rest of her life with Dianna.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t even notice Dianna observing her from the doorway. Dianna was watching every move she made, she just loved the way Naya stayed when she was thinking of something.

Dianna walks very slowly and quite to her and puts her arms around Naya´s waist making her jump back into her chest.

"Shit, you scared the crap out of me"- Naya said hitting Dianna lightly on her shoulder but leaning into her embrace anyway, she just felt so warm and safe.

"Sorry but you were so lost in your thoughts that I had to awake you to reality"- Dianna said holding Naya closer to her.

"Let me see, you scared the crap out of me but you didn´t did the most important thing that was kissing me, don´t you think I deserve a kiss", and with that Dianna closed the distance between them and kissed Naya sweetly on the lips.

After finishing their breakfast, Naya and Dianna went upstairs to get dressed, while they were getting dressed Naya couldn't stop looking at Dianna´s butt, I mean her butt was just amazing and her favorite thing I mean after her lips of course.

"Why are you so focus on my butt, do I have something in it?"-Dianna asked, has Naya answered her without taking her eyes of her butt.

"No, you don´t, but you have to admit that your butt is just magnificent"- Naya said, has she walked to Dianna and put her hands on her butt squeezing it.

"Are you having fun?"- Dianna asked, she loved Naya´s hands on her, it was a huge turn on, but she wasn´t going to tell Naya that, at least for now.

"You have no idea, I mean seeing it is amazing but touching it is out of this world"- Naya said, if she could stay like this forever she would, Dianna´s butt just felt amazing.

"Naya, I know you don´t want to let go, but the doctor will here any second"- Dianna wouldn´t mind if Naya´s hands stayed there, but they really needed to get ready she didn´t want the doctor to see them in their pj´s.

"But I don´t want to, it´s like choosing between a doctor or your amazing body and I think you know what I want"- Naya said reassuring her decision by squeezing Dianna´s butt one more time before letting her go.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**2 hours later**

The doctor had just left, telling them that Naya´s hand was fine but that her hand was going to be sore for a few more days. After that Dianna and Naya to watch some tv when Naya´s phone started to ring.

"Hello… what?...what about the free day… okay, we are on our way?"- Naya said.

"We have to go to the studio, they want to start shooting today, so we have to be there in 20 minutes"- Naya said, dragging Dianna to her car, none of them wanted to go to work.

Dianna and Naya got to the studio a little late because Naya didn´t wanted to let go of Dianna. Their car ride was all about steeling kisses in every red light, and Naya´s hands all over Dianna´s body.

After getting ready, they walk to studio and saw everybody looking at them intensely and Naya knew why, it was all because of stupid Matt, he just couldn´t shut his mouth. Naya ignore the stares and drag Dianna with her to the back seats of the choir room.

Dianna put an arm around Naya´s shoulder and Naya rest her head on her shoulder, as Ryan walk into the set.

"Hello guys, I hope you had a great evening, I´m sorry you all had to come in such a short notice, but we want to start filming."- Ryan said looking t everyone until he spotted Naya.

"Matt won´t be able to join us at least for two weeks, because the doctor advise him to rest for a while. Naya care to explain?"- Ryan said, looking directly at Naya, he was a little upset with Naya, but he wanted to know what happen to put Naya in that state.

"Naya you hit him pretty hard, I don´t think that was necessary, I think you overreacted "- Cory said, while Amber, Chord, Mark, Kevin and Harry look at him with a anger face, all of them understand what Naya did and they support her, but the rest of them agreed with Cory even Heather.

"You just got to be kidding, I don´t believe this, I thought you were on my side, I guess I was wrong, and by the way you don´t have anything to do whit that, that´s none have your business."- Naya said, starting to get furious, how could they, she support them in their bad moments and here they were accusing her. As she looked to the side she saw, Chord and Mark throwing death glares at Cory and she knew that she had people beside Dianna supporting her.

"Guys let´s get to work, Naya come to my office, please"- Ryan said before leaving the set.

"Hey, do you stay okay, do you need me to come with you?"- Naya heard Dianna asking her, she just shook her head and gave a hug to Dianna.

"Don´t worry I will be fine."- Naya said before kissing Dianna on the cheek making her blush.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Naya got to Ryan´s office, she knocked before getting in. "Come in" she heard Ryan say. She walked into the office and sat herself on the chair in front of Ryan´s desk.

"So will you explain what happen?"- Ryan said looking up from his papers.

"Well basically, Matt and I broke up because I didn´t love and because I caught I´m cheating on me."- Naya said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why did you punch him?"- Ryan asked.

"I punched him because, he insulted Dianna and that I don´t tolerate"- Naya simply said, has Ryan smiled at he.

"Why are you smiling, like that?"- She asked.

"Because you are in love."- He said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"- She didn´t know she was being so obvious.

"The way you look at Dianna, is from somebody who is in love and also the fact that you are always looking at her with a smile or just the fact that she is the one who can calm you down, and you know what she loves you too."- Ryan said, he was in love so he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I know and I have something important to tell you."- She said, Dianna and her agreed to let them find out but Ryan was he boss.

"I´m sort of dating Dianna, I mean we are not in a relationship, we are just trying to see if this works out."- Naya said a little nervous to know what reaction Ryan was going t o have and she got a little surprised when Ryan went to give her a hug.

"I´m so happy for you and I assume that for now all of this stays a secret"- He said pulling out of the hug.

"Not necessarily a secret, I mean we are just going to see if they understand what´s going on without telling them."- Naya said.

"About Matt, I understand why you did it, but when he comes back, you two have to get along, at least at work, I know it´s going to tuff but I promise that I´m going to do all I can to separate you from him, but you know that are going to be times were is going to there,"- He said and she just nodded understanding what he was trying to say, she just didn´t want him close to Dianna and her again. With that said Ryan just smiles and congratulates her one more time before letting her go back to work.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When she got to her trailer, she saw Dianna sitting on the couch with her arms on her face and she just ran to her and sat on her lap, taking her arms from her face and preparing kissing all over Dianna´s face, on her cheek, lips, forehead. After that Dianna and Naya just sat there mesmerizing each other until Naya spoke.

"I told Ryan about us, I know that was not what we agreed but is our boss and by the way did you know that we liked each other all this long"- Naya said kissing Dianna on the lips.

"No, I didn´t, but I understand and now since we a break let´s just take advantage of her, I don´t want to talk about anymore bad things, I just want to spend some time with you."- Dianna said with a little blush on her cheeks, as looks at her with a loving smile. They lean into the kiss and stayed like this until they were called again.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tell me your favorite parts, lines and characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Check the video of the 2cellos with Naya on youtube. **** watch?v=jbLEA0AmfAw ****it´s amazing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week later**

Naya and Dianna have been dating for a week now, and they couldn´t be more happy. Matt was still recovering, and he should return next week. They still had the cameras behind them, but they manage to sneak out for some kisses and make out sessions. Naya was still mad at Cory and the people who support him. She doesn´t talk to any of them (just in scenes) and that includes Heather, but even with these events they were happier than ever.

Right now they were in a restaurant with the whole cast because they had to show that they were a united cast for the cameras and fans. Naya and Dianna were sitting next to each other with Mark, Chord, Kevin and Amber on their sides, and the rest of the cast was distributive by the rest of the table.

"What do you want, babe?"- Naya whispered to Dianna has she blush a little bit because of the nickname Naya was calling her.

"I don´t know, but has to have bacon"- Dianna said.

"You and your bacon woman, sometimes I think you prefer the bacon to me"- Naya said, because I mean Dianna eats bacon all the time, in probably every meals she makes

**Flashback**

**Breakfast**

"_What do you want for breakfast babe"- Naya asked when Dianna woke up._

"_I want pancakes with extra bacon on top"- Dianna said._

**Lunch**

"_What do you want for lunch darling"- Naya asked _

"_I wasn't an omelet with extra bacon on the side"- Dianna answered._

**Dinner**

"_Naya, I want a sandwich of bacon for dinner, can you do that"- Quinn asked_

"_Of course babe."- Naya said._

**Present**

"Hey, I´m Danny and I´m going to be your waiter for the night. What are you guys having?"- He asked.

"I and Dianna are having a salad with bacon and two waters."- Naya order.

The guys order a burger and the rest of the girls also order a salad (without bacon), and waters. They were all having a nice conversation until somebody unexpected show up.

"What´s up guys, I miss you"- That person said.

Naya looked back to see Matt with a black eye, and a jaw pretty smashed, and even though she was upset he was there, she was really happy that she had cause such damage on his face.

"We missed you to Matt"- Cory said, while the others nodded except for Naya, Dianna, Mark, Amber, Chord and Kevin that looked at I´m with a face that could kill.

"Speak for yourself"- Naya whispered.

"Man, your face is pretty damage, the guy that did that must have a lot of strength."-Mark said making fun of him, while Naya, Dianna, Amber, Chord and Kevin laughed quietly.

"Mark that´s not nice, don´t you see that is really damage, poor guy"- Lea said, and Naya just looked at her whit a face that said _He deserved it_.

"I´m not making fun of him, him just saying a fact, you can blame me for saying something that is true."- Mark said, obviously joking but what do you want, he hurt Naya, and for Mark she was on of his best friends.

"Guys, can we eat in peace"- Ryan said, getting clearly irritated by the discussion.

While they eat, Dianna took Naya´s hand and interlaced their fingers and also whispered to her comforting and calming words to show her that she was there for her. This exchange didn´t go unnoticed by Matt, that was throwing killing glances at Dianna, and that Naya notice.

"Do you have a problem in your eyes Matt, because they seem that they are on fire"- Naya said, nobody looked that way to her woman.

"I´m just seeing something that I don´t like."- Matt responded, he was sure that he was going to win her woman, but there was a problem, Dianna wasn´t going to leave Naya, she was the woman of her life, and if Matt did something to Naya, she was going to kill him.

"Well if you don´t like don´t look"- Naya said, I mean this was getting creepy.

"Okay guys, after lunch we are all going to set and then we are going to answer some questions to the filming camera, so be there on time"- Ryan said, before getting up to leave.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The cast got back to the studio, and got ready for the questions that the filming crew was going to ask them.

"So are you guys ready"- The guy behind the camera asked while the cast nodded.

"Ok, we are going to separate this in groups of two"- He said.

"Lea and Cory are the first, next is Amber and Kevin, the third group is Heather and Vanessa, the fourth is Mark and Chord, the fifth group is Darren and Chris, the next group is Jenna and Harry, the other group is Jane and Matthew. Samuel and Damian are next and the last group is Naya and Dianna and in the end we are going to have a cast interview. So let´s start, we want this finished by the end of the week, and that is in 2 days, so let´s work people.

They were about to start when a guy whispered something to the man behind the camera making him stop what he was doing.

"Okay, we have a change of plans, the creator Ryan Murphy is also going to be interviewed, with one of the writers, that is Matt, so they are going to be interviewed after Samuel and Damian, so with that said, let´s continue what we were doing"- He said.

Lea and Cory were the first ones so the people from filming crew were talking to them about the questions, after a couple minutes a guy asked for silence and they started to shoot.

"Who has the best eyes?"- The person behind the camera asked.

"I think Cory has pretty eyes, they are so soft and sweet."- Lea said, looking at Cory.

"Yes, so soft like glass and so sweet like a foot kicking is groin"- Naya said whit a whispered while Dianna laughed so hard she had to cover her mouth.

After that Lea and Cory pretty much had the same opinion, the guy asked questions and they only had two to answers: themselves or one another. For the others the interview was really boring but for Dianna it was really funny, I mean if you had Naya criticizing and making fun of them, you would also think that.

"Amber and Kevin get ready because you are next"- The guy said.

"Okay, tell me who´s the funniest person on the cast."- The guy asked.

"The funniest person is Mark, because he is like he´s character. Actually I´m lying is worst than is character."- Amber said with a laugh.

"For me the funniest is Naya aka my best friend, because she has this natural talent of making people laugh, and she makes and says the craziest things on the planet"- Kevin said.

"Who´s the sweetest?"- He asked.

"The sweetest is Dianna, because I mean just look at her."- Amber said.

"I agree with Amber, Dianna is always there for you, and she brings the good part of you, she´s just great with everybody."- Kevin answered.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After their interview, they made a break to eat something and just relaxed, before they had to get back to work. At this moment, Naya, Dianna, Chord and Mark were outside sitting in the grass talking and eating.

"Naya, what are you going to do Matt, he´s coming back and you know that is not going to leave you alone"- Mark asked, he never liked Matt, he was such a douche and he knew that Naya didn't like him, she could see it in her eyes. He also had a suspicion that Naya was in love with somebody else for a while but he wasn´t sure.

"I already talked to Ryan and he said that I only had to work with him on set, but I know he will not leave him"- Naya said, she and Dianna had talked about and they decided that Naya was picking her up and dropping off what didn´t really happen because, Dianna would always fall asleep or not wanted to leave Naya´s house, and vice-versa when Naya would really drop Dianna off. With this situation, Naya would never be alone.

"I´m also pissed at the others, I mean they should have defended you, not accusing you like they did. I´m just going to speak to them again after they apologize to you"- Chord said, Naya was one of his best friends, she was always there for him since he started Glee and he was would do anything for her and also Dianna, because Dianna was also with him since the beginning.

"I´m with you, I also don´t speak to any of them, I think they are selfish, because you were always there for them, you support them and they treated you like shit."- Mark said. In that precise moment Heather decide to show up and hug Naya from behind.

"Hey bestie, I haven´t talked to you later and I miss you"- Heather said. Naya was trying to get out of Heather´s hug, I mean she didn´t even support me and she wasn´t Naya´s best friend for while, because Heather decide to start spending time with other people and that Naya doesn´t mine, but Naya does mind when her supposed "best friend" get´s engaged and she has to know from other people two weeks later.

Dianna was getting angry, nobody touched her woman like that, especially a woman that didn´t support Naya. She was about to snapped, when Heather let go, and Naya leaned into Dianna´s embrace reassuring her that Naya was hers. The act didn´t go unnoticed by Mark and Chord that exchanged the same look. Heather didn´t notice anything and was just waiting for Naya to talk to her.

"I´ve been busy with my album and with the new film, so I don´t have much time"- Naya wasn´t lying when she said that, she was busy with the album and the movie, but she had time, to her real friends. Heather accepted the answered and went away. When they looked up they notice Mark and Chord looking at them with knowing faces,

"What?"- Naya asked has she leaned into Dianna´s embrace.

"You two are dating"- They said in union, while Naya and Dianna just laughed.

"Congratulations guys, you find out."- Dianna said with a loving grin on her face.

"Why didn´t you guys tell us are you two keeping it a secret?"- Mark asked, after hugging them with Chord, they were so happy that their best friends were so happy even with the events that had happened.

"We didn´t tell you guys because we wanted you guys to find out for yourselves and no we aren´t keeping it a secret."- After that Naya and Dianna told the story of how they started to date and that only them and Ryan knew.

"Please don´t tell anyone about this, we want them to figured out by themselves"- Dianna said, kissing the top of Naya´s head.

"What if you guys got caught by the cameras or something"- Mark said, they weren´t being filmed right now so Mark could ask them that.

"If we got caught, we tell, I mean our families know that we also like girls, our fans would be really happy to hear that, so we don´t have many problems"- Naya and Dianna had already discuss that in case one of them tells the public for accident or if they are caught kissing or something.

"We are happy for you guys, and we won´t tell anything to anyone and also don´t worry because we will protect and defend you two against anybody."- Chord said, and with that they finished eating and talked about their plans for the weekend and decide to do a barbeque just the four of them at Dianna´s house.

They continue to talk until they were called to be on set in 10 minutes, they grabbed their stuff and went to set talking about random and stupid things, until they had to do the interview.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language.**

**Tell me your favorite parts, lines and characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of update, but I´ve been busy with school, and I had a lot of exams but I´ve finished them so I´m going to try to update more frequently. **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**2 days later**

Naya and Dianna were cuddling in bed, watching a movie when they heard somebody knocked on the door.

"Did you invite anybody over""- Dianna asked, trying to get out of Naya´s embrace to answer the door, but Naya just pulled her into bed.

"No, don´t go"- Naya whined.

"Babe, I have to"- Dianna said finally getting out of bed and into the stairs when she heard Naya mumble something like _I´m going to kick this person ass, for not letting me get my cuddles on. _Dianna opens the door to find a smiling Heather and Taylor.

"Hi Di, I didn´t know you were here"- Heather said.

"Naya invited me, to watch a movie"- Dianna answered, this was true Naya had invited her over, but it wasn´t just for the movie.

"Di, who's at the door"- Naya asked.

"Heather and Taylor"- Dianna said.

"Oh hi guys, what at you doing here?" – Naya asked, she didn´t remember having plans with Heather.

"I miss you, and I thought we could spend some time together" .

"Heather, that would be a great idea, but I already have plans with Di" .

"Come on Nay, I just want to spend some time with you, we can even stay here, and have dinner, or whatever".

Naya looked at Di for a confirmation that it was okay, and Di just nodded her head, saying that she didn´t mind. Naya was still mad at Heather, for not defending her, but she wasn´t in the mode for fighting. She was happy these days, and she didn´t want to ruin that happiness.

"Okay"-Naya said, letting Heather and Taylor into the house, not understanding what he was doing here.

"Me and Di were about to watch a movie, so pick one, while I make the popcorns".

Heather and Taylor went to choose the movie, and Dianna took this chance to get out of the room. When she got to her destiny, she saw the most beautiful sight in the world, her girlfriend. Her back was turned to her, so she could see her perfect ass, and legs. She walked in her direction and slipped her arms into her waist.

"They kind of ruin my plans, but I guess I will have to find another way to have fun with you"-Dianna said, letting her arms fall from Naya´s waist, and giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"That woman, will be the dead of me"- Naya said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naya walked into the living room to see Dianna on one couch, and Heather and Taylor laying on the other cuddling, and giggling. She gave the popcorns to the couple and laid herself next to Di cuddling with her. They were supposedly friends, so they could cuddle without any suspicions from the others.

"What movie did you two choose?" .

"We choose Grown ups" .

As the movie moved on Dianna decided to put a blanket around herself and Naya, and started tracing her finger through Naya´s stomach.

"What are you doing?"- Naya whispered.

"I´m just enjoying my girlfriend's body"- Dianna said also whispering.

"But babe, what you are doing is really distracting, and I´m trying not to jump your bones".

Looking for some revenge, Naya started running her finger through Dianna´s chest, if her girlfriend wanted to tease her, she also could play that game.

"If you want to jump my bones, be my guest I´m not going to stop you from it"- Dianna whispered, knowing that her statement would make her girlfriend go crazy.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh"- Naya said louder that what she expected.

"Are you okay, Naya?"- Heather asked.

"Yes, I´m fine. I just want to do something, but I can´t because somebody is stopping me".

"Come on babe, you can´t be suffering that much, I almost didn´t touch you"

"Babe everything you do affects me"- Naya whispered and Dianna blushed.

To show Dianna what she was suffering, she started kissing Dianna´s neck and massaging her boobs. She loved Dianna´s body, she would lost herself in the wonders of her girlfriends body, her face, her eyes, her mouth, noose, boobs, abs, legs and pussy everything was mesmerizing. The best of it is that Dianna´s body belonged to Naya, nobody else could touch or fell her woman.

"Babe, stop you are making me wet and I don´t want to go to the bathroom to please myself"- Dianna whispered, she was getting really desperate.

"Well I can take care of that, you just have to be quiet"-Naya whispered into her ear.

Dianna was about to protest when she felt a hand travel to her low parts, and in one shift move Naya´s hand was inside her panties, and started teasing her clit, she stayed there for a while, just liking the feeling of Dianna wetness and enjoying the frustration on Dianna´s face.

"Please, Naya just do something"- Dianna whispered, trying to contain her voice.

Feeling that Dianna was getting really desperate, she slipped one finger into Dianna´s pussy, and started pumping her finger in and out.

"One more babe, please" – Dianna whispered, trying hard not to moan.

At that plead Naya add on more finger and started pumping harder and faster, the movie was coming to an end, and she wanted Dianna to get off before Heather or Taylor notice.

"You are so sexy, if we were alone, I would so much more, I would put my face in your pussy and I would eat you out until you pass out". Naya pumped her fingers faster and in seconds Dianna was coming hard on Naya´s fingers..

"Oh shit babe, that was awesome" .

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"The movie was great, don´t you think guys?"- Heather asked, while she ate her food. They decided to have dinner since it was already late.

"I think it was the best I´ve ever seen, it was very interesting and revealing too, I could feel everything they were saying"- Naya said.

"I think the movie was a little bit boring, I didn´t stay really satisfied, the movie was missing the fire."- Dianna said, she really wanted to get into Naya´s nerves so that she could tease her.

"But I didn´t see you complain during the movie, actually you looked very pleased and satisfied" .

"You didn´t see well Naya, I was really unpleased, I´ve seen better" .

"It seems that we will need to see the movie again I think you forgot important things about him" .

"I don´t think that will change my mind, but okay, I will see it again if you want" .

Naya and Dianna continue this discussion for another 20 minutes, and Heather and Taylor were trying to figure out why they were discussing so much because of a movie. Eventually they stopped and they said their goodbyes to Heather and Taylor. Naya spend that night showing Dianna how good the movie was.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tell me your favorite parts, lines and characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
